Winx Club Mysteries : Season 1
by Firebid1030
Summary: This is my Winx Club Mystery fanfic where in the first chapter Bloom goes missing and my oc is the villain from a parallel universe where the winx club kids are evil and they work for the trix and wizard of the black circle as well as many other mysteries one will be where is the yeti 2 part episode and many many many many many many more mysteries that will be going on.
1. Where is Bloom

**(The Fanfic opens with Stella working on new outfits for the watering plants. Musa playing music. Techna working on a new gadget. Roxy playing with the pets and Aisha working out with a bunch of sweat. All of a sudden the door opens and Sky rushes in with a scared look on his face) **

Stella: Sky what are you doing here I thought you and Bloom had a date.

Sky: Yeah I know that Stella but the thing is she is missing.

Flora: Missing.

Musa: Huh

Techa: Musa turn down your music.

Roxy: What she is missing who would do such a thing.

Stella: Hmmm well we know it's not the Trix they are trapped in the book.

Flora: We know it's not the hunters they are good now.

Aisha: We know it's not the darkheart he is dead.

Sky: Then who hmmmmm.

Roxy: Valtor is the only one who could do such a thing I can feel it.

Sky: What about that creepy girl Selena.

Flora: She is busy helping Miss Faragonda with something.

Sky: Wait a second guys who read this book.

**(A girl with orange hair just like Bloom walks into the room) **

Brandy: I did get a problem with that.

Stella: Yeah we do you just released the trix.

Brandy: Isn't that a cereal.

Stella: No they are witches.

Brandy: Yeah I don't care.

Stella: Young lady that is no way to talk to your teacher.

Brandy: You can shove it blondie.

Stella: Blondie.

Brandy: You guys are legends but you have no idea how bad they treated me at a school just like yours.

Stella: And where is that exactly.

Brandy: Earth.

Stella: Earth.

Brandy: Yeah did I mutter.

Stella: You are so mean Brandy and how on earth did you get her.

Brandy: I don't know a magic portal man this place is outdated.

Stella: Why do you look just like Bloom.

Brandy: I'm from the future where the Winx Club you guys have babies and I'm looking for my mother. I thought she would be in the book.

Stella: Sadly she isn't.

Brandy: What your saying my mom is missing meaning oh my i'm too late.

Flora: Too late for what sweetie.

Brandy: Oh okay I will level with you guys.

Musa: Brandy please explain while I make you a hot thing of tea to calm you down.

Stella: Oh great idea Musa could you make us the girls a cup too.

Brandy: I'm so sorry for letting your enemies come out of the book. I guess I failed that part of the mission.

Stella: It's oh okay you are new and all.

Brandy: you won't listening my mission was not to set the trix free.

Stella: Oh right.

Musa: Hey Techa do you have an idea where this portal came from.

Techa: Hmmm let me analyze it and scan it.

**(Techa analyzes the portal) **

Techa: Hmmm this portal is from the future.

Musa: Which means.

Techa: She is telling the truth.

Brandy: Sorry guys are cover is blown.

**(Five more girls come out of the shadows. We have Marissa who looks like Musa. Fran who looks like Flora. Ashley who likes look aisha. Sophie who looks like Stella. Rachel who looks like Roxy and finally Trixie who looks like Techa) **

Sophie: Wow to go Brandy you had one job.

Fran: Give her a break she totally forgot about the mission geez.

Marissa: Boy howdy is that a music player.

Musa: Why yes it is what do you have to listen to music.

Marissa: A Robot.

Trixie: That i made.

Techa: Wow this is crazy.

Stella: I know right it's like looking in a mirror.

Brandy: Girls focus.

Sky: mmmm Hello.

Stella: Oh right Bloom is still missing.

Sky: Yeah.

Stella: Hmmm where would the trix take her.

Sky: I know.

Stella: Let's go shopping girls.

Musa: For what.

Stella: New outfits for our kids.

Sky: Seriously Stella.

Stella: Yeah Seriously.

Sky: Ah fine.

**(Sky leaves Alfea and goes to red fountain and sees that there are more guys) **

Sky: What is going now.

Timmy: Oh hey man meet my boy tommy.

Sky: Oh great not you guys too.

Brandon: Hey my son looks handsome.

Sky: Yeah sure have you guys seen Bloom.

Brandon: Nope.

Timmy: Negative.

Riven: No why.

Helia: I guess he is still looking for her.

Hector: Oh that's why we are here.

Sky: Let me guess you followed the girls who come out of the portal huh.

Hector: Si.

Sky: Ugh go figure.

Sean: Hey papa

Sky: What your my son.

Sean: Yeah.

Sky: Wow he looks great.

Sean: Yep.

Sky: Cool.

Brandon: New outfits for our kids.

Sky: Of course you suggest that.

Brandon: Why is Stella doing this?

Sky: Yeah.

Brandon: Cool.

Sky: I'm going to miss faragonda.

Brandon: You're lost man.

Sky: Yeah I don't care.

Brandon: You good man.

Sky: No everyone is going shopping instead of helping me with finding Bloom.

Brandon: I see.

Sky: I'm going.

**(Sky flies over to Alfea again and goes into Miss Faragonda's office. While the others are shopping) **

Sky: Miss faragonda Bloom is missing.

Faragonda: Oh my that isn't good.

Sky: Yeah and I have no idea where she is.

Faragonda: I see.

Sky: I need to find her.

Fairy god mother: Oh I can help her.

Faragonda: Oh thank you sister.

Daphne: Who is missing.

Sky: Your sister.

Daphne: Bloom is missing.

Sky: Yeah.

Daphne: this is terrible.

Sky: Yeah and I have no idea where she is.

Fairy godmother: That is why I'm helping too.

Sky: Oh thank you thank you.

Daphne: Thank you for telling me Sky.

Sky: Your welcome.

Daphne: Fairy godmother where is Bloom.

Sky: Yeah.

Fairy godmother: It looks like the trix and the wizards of the black circle are working with their kids and Bloom is somewhere dark.

Sky: Oh my gosh I know where she is.

Daphne: Where is she.

Sky: On Earth.

Daphne: But where.

Roxy: mind if i help.

Daphne: not at all Roxy.

Roxy: Hmmm I can sense she is oh my gosh she is being held captive

Sky: Where.

Roxy: On Earth.

Sky: Where.

Roxy: Hmmmm I see her oh my gosh.

Sky: What.

Roxy: We have to travel to Domino I believe the others are in danger the winx kids are evil and they work for the others.

Sky: What.

Roxy: Yeah the world is all evil.

Sky: Which means oh no.

Roxy: What is it.

Sky: Behind you.

Roxy: Hey let me go let me go.

Sky: What are those things.

Fairy godmother: Shadow monster.

Sky: Ahh.

Fairy godmother: We need to put up the shield now.

Sky: What about the others.

Fairy godmother they are on their own.

Sky: Oh my.

Faragonda: Attention Students you aren't allowed to go outside for awhile because we are on full lockdown.

Sky: What why did you do that.

Faragonda: It's for your own good.

Sky: Seriously.

Daphne: I can leave right.

Sky: No fair.

Daphne: Don't worry sky we will find bloom.

Roxy: Right.

Fairy godmother: I will come with you two.

Roxy: Thank you.

Fairy godmother: Your welcome.

Faragonda: You girls be careful.

Roxy: Well do.

Daphne: Yes madam.

**(Roxy and Daphne fly through the portal. Meanwhile at the magix's mall) **

Stella: Sophie you oh okay in there.

Sophie: Yeah just fine mom.

Stella: You like the flowers.

Sophie: Yeah I love them so much.

Brandy: What is taking her so long.

Musa: With what.

Techa: What are you doing with that robot Trixie.

Trixie: Oh nothing.

Brandy: enough with the games girls get them.

Stella: Huh what.

Brandy: Get em boys.

**(Shadow creatures come from the ground and take them away) **

Stella: What is the meaning of this.

Marissa: Oh you silly vermin fell right into our trap.

Stella: What are you talking about?

Trixie: We are from another universe where we are evil.

Stella: What.

Brandy: Yep.

Stella: What are you going to do to us.

Brandy: make you evil.

Stella: There is no way you will get away with this.

Brandy: We already have.

Trixie: Now you girls stay nice and quiet.

Brandy: put her in the boat with Bloom.

Trixie: Yes madam.

Isabella: Hello there.

Dina: Hello there.

Stephanie: Hello there.

Steven: Hello there.

Ian: Hello there.

Danny. Hello there.

Owen: Hello there.

Stella: We are you guys.

Icy: Those are kids.

Stormy: Yeah.

Darcy: Yeah.

Wizards: Yeah.

Stella: Let us go.

Icy: Why don't you shut up.

**(The Trix and Wizards tie up the girls and put them on the boat and we see Bloom on the boat already tied up and gagged now the winx club girls are tied up together and gagged. While Daphne and Roxy are looking for them) **

Icy: Ah much better.

Steven: What is next mister.

Brad: Hmmm I will let you know.

Brandy: Thanks for making the portal brother.

Brad: No problem.

Brandy: Now hey wait a minute where is the animal fairy.

Marissa: What we missed one.

Brandy: Ah and Bloom's sister seriously.

Trixie: Oh well.

Marissa: we can find them.

Sophie: Yeah.

**(Daphne peeks in the ship) **

Daphne: Roxy looks like we need back up.

Roxy: What about Lucy and Mirta.

Daphne: Good idea and we have fairy godmother.

Roxy: we need two more.

Daphne: What about palladium and wizgiz.

Roxy: Yeah we have a rescue team.

Daphne: We need to be careful.

**(End of Chapter 1) **

**Author's note: Winx Club is property of rainbow nick 4kids tv**


	2. Rescue Mission

**(Previously On Winx Club Mysteries six new girls arrived at Alfea and said they were their daughters from a different universe and Bloom was missing things went from bad to worst when the winx girls get captured by their daughters who turned out to be evil now it's up to Roxy Daphne Wizgiz palladium fairy godmother and lucy as well as mirta to save the girls before it's too late find out right now) **

Daphne: Alright guys we need a plan.

Mirta: How about we follow the ship.

Lucy: Yeah.

Fairy godmother: No that's dangerous.

Roxy: We can use my power to have the Trix and others distracted.

Faragonda: What is going on here.

Roxy: Oh nothing.

Faragonda: I see.

Wizgiz: Guys I can turn myself into one of you and get captured or something.

Palladium: Are you sure.

Wizgiz: Yeah.

Roxy: So the rescue mission is on.

Daphne: Looks like it.

**(Meanwhile in the ship) **

Icy: Hmmm this place is very uncomfortable oh girls.

Brandy: Yes.

Icy: Could you give us a couch.

Brandy: Yes.

**(She magics up a couch for the three witches) **

Brandy: Anything else.

Icy: How about make it cold in here.

Brandy: Sure.

Icy: thanks.

Brandy: Anything else.

Icy: Nope.

**(Brandy comes into the room with the other five angry) **

Brandy: ugh that icy is so annoying.

Sofia: Tell me about it.

Marissa: Let's backstab them.

Trixie: I like that idea.

Fran: I agree.

Ashley: same.

Rachel: Let's do it.

**(Isabella Dina and Stephanie are listening) **

Isabella: Hmmm those little.

Dina: Shh they are coming.

Stephanie: Yeah.

Brandy: Oh hey girls.

Isabella: Hi

Dina: Hey.

Stephanie: Hello.

Brandy: So how are the hostages.

Isabella: Good.

Dina: Great.

Stephanie: Yeah they have food we need to find the other two.

Brandy: I have a mole in the school.

Isabella: Who.

Brandy: Brad my brother is from red fountain.

Isabella: Oh cool.

Stephanie: I see.

Dina: You should go check on the hostages.

Brandy: Sure thing.

Isabella: Thanks.

Stephanie: Yeah it's a really big help.

Dina: Yeah.

**(Brandy goes to check on the hostages with the other five and the door closes behind them)**

Brandy: Hey

Isabella: You have fun girls mwhahhaha.

Dina: Yeah.

Stephanie: Let's go tell our mom's.

**(Isabella and Stephanie and Dina go to their mothers) **

Icy: Oh hello sweetie.

Isabella: Hi Mom we have something important to tell you.

Stephanie: The other girls from the future were going to betray you guys.

Stormy: Oh what a shame.

Dina: But we take care of it.

Darcy: How my evil little girl.

Dina: We put them in the prison with the winx girls.

Darcy: Like mother like daughter.

Dina: We are so evil.

Darcy: exactly.

Steven: Good idea.

Owen: Excellent idea.

Danny: Thanks girls.

Dina: Thanks for what.

Ian: For getting those girls out of the way now we can work together.

Danny: Yeah.

Owen: Now you listen to us and my father

Ian: Our father.

Owen: Hmmm.

Danny: I feel an energy.

Owen: What type of energy.

Ian: The animal fairy.

Steven: Hmmm.

Owen: Yeah the animal fairy.

Dina: Let's get her.

Owen: agreed.

Steven: Let's do it.

Stephanie: Stormy Dina and Darcy and myself will watch the hostages.

Steven: Yeah let's go.

Danny: We are going to get her.

Roxy: Oh my gosh you get me.

Isabella: That isn't Roxy.

Icy: It's that annoying shapeshifting gnome.

Isabella: Yeah but hey we have something.

Danny: Oh father.

Owen: It's the original wizards.

Wizard 1: Hello son.

Wizard 2: Hello son.

Wizard 3: Hello son.

Wizard leader: Hello son.

Icy: They have the originals.

Isabella: Hey Brad.

Brad: Yeah get them.

**(All of a sudden the winx girl and their daughters come outside and an epic fight happens with all of them) **

Icy: You tricked us.

Brad: I wanted to help my sister plus we know you girls were trouble.

Brandy: We just pretended to join you.

Bloom: that's my kids.

Sean: Yeah go Brad.

Bloom: who are you.

Sky: That is our son Sean.

Bloom: What.

Icy: We lost again ugh.

Stormy: no this can't happen.

Darcy: We always lose.

Steven: ugh we lost.

Danny: Not cool.

Owen: not cool at all.

Faragonda: You guys will go away for along time.

Roxy: Thanks for the help miss faragonda.

Faragonda: Your welcome.

Fairy godmother: what made you change your mind.

Wizgiz: that would be me.

Palladium: good job guys.

Bloom: take them away

Brandy: Time to go back inside the book.

**(Brandy opens the book and all the villains go inside) **

Bloom: Thank you.

Brandy: no problem mom.

Bloom: Let's go home.

Brandy: Can you take us home too and we can put our trix in the book too.

Bloom: Sounds good.

Brandy: Yeah. 

Techa: We have time for a portal.

Trixie:Can i help.

Techa: Sure.

Marissa: let's sing together.

Sophie: let's have a fashion show.

Stella: sure.

Musa: Why not.

Rachel: Mom teach me about animals.

Roxy: sure.

Fran: I want to learn about the flowers and take care of them.

Flora: sure.

All the guys: let's sword fight.

All the guy's sons: yeah.

Ashley: Mom where is dad.

Aisha: He is

Ashley: Dead.

Aisha: Yeah.

Ashley: this sad.

Aisha: Yeah.

Ashley: Thanks for being honest.

Aisha: Your welcome.

Brandy: Alright the portal is ready.

Bloom: goodbye sweetie.

Brandy: Goodbye.

Bloom: Love ya.

Brandy: Love ya too.

**(The winx daughters and specialist sons go into the portal and leave) **

Bloom: Girls that was a stressful adventure what do you say to a ski trip.

Stella: Yes.

Musa: Yeah.

Flora: Yeah.

Aisha: Yeah.

Roxy: Yeah.

Daphne: Yeah.

Bloom: Let's get ready.

Stella: Yeah let's go have a fun ski trip.

Flora: Agreed.

Aisha: Agreed.

Roxy: Agreed.

Daphne: Agreed.

**(Bloom and the others pack up for a ski weekend and ask the guys to join them) **

Sky: You guys want us to join you on a romantic ski weekend.

Stella: Yeah.

Brandon: Cool.

Helia: Yeah.

Timmy: yeah.

Riven: sure whatever.

Aisha: Man I wonder who is coming with me.

Roy: Hey Aisha.

Aisha: Oh hey roy.

Roy: Let's go guys.

**(The Winx and the guys leave in a car. Meanwhile at a ski lodge we see a yeti scaring away everyone and taking children) **

Bloom: Why do I have a bad feeling that Brandy my daughter unleashed all the creatures from the book.

Stella: Hey wait a minute.

**(Stella looks at the book)**

Stella: Yeah she did.

Flora: Which means Selena is somewhere.

Aisha: That's not good.

Musa: We defected once we can do it again.

Techa: Yeah.

Bloom: Looks like we have a mystery on our hand.

Stella: Yep.

Flora: Yeah.

Aisha: Yeah.

Flora: Agreed.

Roxy: Agreed.

Daphne: Agreed.

Bloom: Let's have fun.

**(End of Chapter 2) **

**Author's note: Winx club is property of rainbow nick and 4kidstv. **


	3. The Ski Trip Part 1

**(The Fanfic leave off where Chapter 2 left off) **

Bloom: Huh that's weird where are all the children.

Flora: That is very weird.

Aisha: Look human girls.

Musa: Hello where are all the kids.

Girl 1: Ah oh hello there you better get out of here.

Roxy: Why.

Girl 2: There is a yeti on the loose.

Bloom: A Yeti.

Girl 1: Yeah Yeti.

Techa: hmmm according to my calculations.

Girl 2: yeah you guys better get going.

Roxy: Hmmm let's solve this mystery.

Flora: and go inside for the warmth.

Bloom: Oh right Flora your nature you don't like the cold.

Flora: Yeah.

Bloom: Let's go inside the lodge.

Aisha: Sure thing.

Stella: We have the wrong kind of clothing.

**(Stella magics up winter clothing for the girls. The girls are wearing their favorite colors and go inside) **

Bloom: Let's see what is going on hey look it's the manager.

Flora: Excuse me sir why are all the people leaving this longue.

Manager: You haven't heard there is a yeti stealing kids up here you girls better go.

Bloom: What does this Yeti look like.

Manager: it's big and hairy.

Flora: Yep that is the same yeti in the book.

Techa: Hmmm interesting.

Musa: What is it did you find something.

Techa: nope.

Aisha: Wow this trip is ruined.

Stella: You're telling me.

Sky: So Girls we have a mystery where the kids are.

Brandon: We have heard from plenty of people that there is a yeti we should get out of here.

Riven: No.

Roy: No.

Timmy: No.

Helia: No.

Bloom: Hmmm hey guys look footprints.

Stella: Hey footprints.

Musa: Yeah.

Techa: Hmmm footprints.

Timmy: Let's analyze it.

Techa: Good idea.

Timmy: Thanks babe.

Techa: your welcome babe.

**(Timmy and Techa kiss each other and get to work) **

Aisha: let's go outside.

Flora: I will stay here with Helia.

Aisha: Suit yourself.

Flora: Yeah.

Helia: I will keep you safe.

Flora: Thanks.

Bloom: it's settled the rest of us and the guys will look for clues.

Stella : looks like it.

Aisha: Yeah and techa and timmy are staying her to analyze the footprints.

Bloom: Oh right.

Stella: Let's go guys.

Aisha: right behind you.

Bloom: We need to find more clues.

Stella: Hey look another clue.

Aisha: Yeah it's hair hmmm.

Stella: Yeah.

Aisha: Roxy is this yeti hair.

Roxy: Hmmm human hair.

Bloom: What human hair.

Roxy: Yeah.

Bloom: hmmm

Daphne: you guys we need to focus.

Bloom: Your right.

Daphne: Of course I'm .

Bloom: Wait a minute guys a trail of small footprints.

Daphne: Looks like it's clues of where the kids are.

Bloom: I can see that.

Aisha: Hmmm let's follow it.

Stella: I totally agree.

Musa: Hey guys look a cave.

Aisha: A Cave.

Bloom: A cave.

Stella: A cave.

Musa: let's go inside it.

Roxy: I can feel kids inside the cave.

Bloom: Hmmm something looks a little too easy about this.

Aisha: I agree.

Musa: Same.

Roxy: Same.

Stella: Same.

**(The winx girls go inside the cave) **

Bloom: Hello there.

Kid: Hello.

Stella: hey look a kid.

Aisha: Yeah a kid.

Musa: Cool all the kids are here.

Stella: Yeah.

Roxy: They are all here.

Bloom: let's go kids before the yeti comes back.

Kid: we aren't leaving.

Stella: What.

Musa: What.

Aisha: What.

Bloom: What.

Roxy: What.

**(The kids disappear and they turn into ice crystals that trap them inside the cave) **

Bloom: Oh no guys.

Roxy: Run Aisha it's a trap.

Stella: Go to Flora and the others before it's too late.

Aisha: Hmm guys my foot it's stuck.

Bloom: Which means we are trapped here.

Daphne: Great just great.

Sky: We have to find Flora and the others.

Brandon: Your right.

Riven: Yeah.

Roy Yeah.

**(They hear laughing from in the shadows and a mysterious lady comes out from it) **

Bloom: Who are you?

Lady: Oh Bloomykins don't you remember your auntie Olga.

Bloom: Olga.

Olga: Yes I tricked you and your friends to come here.

Bloom: Yeah but why do you want me.

Olga: I want you to meet your other sister Helga.

Helga: Hello Bloom.

Bloom: Hello there.

Olga: And to turn you evil.

Aisha: So your Bloom's aunt.

Olga: yes.

Stella: Wow.

Olga: Yes and you girls fall right into my trap.

Musa: We know that.

Olga: Join me and your other sister Bloom.

Bloom: No.

Olga: We have the power of a snow and ice dragon.

Bloom: still no.

Olga: fine then freeze death.

**(Olga and Helga snap their fingers and the ground turns into ice)**

Stella: Hey where are you going.

Olga: We have to get your other friends.

Bloom: run boys.

Brandon: we are stuck.

Olga: Ha ha ha ha.

Riven: great.

Sky: How are we going to get out of this.

Bloom: wait a minute i have the power of the dragon flame.

**(Bloom blasts the ice and Stella does the same because she is the sun and so does Aisha because it turns into water) **

Olga: You guys escaped how.

Bloom: I have the power of the dragon flame.

Daphne: Wow can you melt the ice please.

Bloom: yes sister.

Olga: Hmmm interesting.

Bloom: what.

Olga: Oh nothing.

Bloom: will you let us go.

Olga: sure.

Bloom:why thank you.

Olga: Your welcome.

Aisha: that was quick thinking Bloom.

Sky: Yeah thanks Bloom.

Brandon: Yeah we own you one.

Olga: ha ha ha ha you guys think it will be easy to escape here.

Bloom: We are stuck in the cave but how.

Olga: Because you have an aunt who has ice powers.

Helga: Mama, should I make it more colder.

Olga: yes sweetie.

Helga: oh okay.

**(Helga turns down the temperature) **

Olga: good girl.

**(Meanwhile at the lodge) **

Flora: Did it just get colder.

Helia: Yeah.

Timmy: Techa.

Techa: What.

Timmy: Techa.

Techa: Where is the footprint.

Timmy: Footprint what footprint.

Techa: the one we found.

Timmy: Oh right.

Techa: it's cold.

Timmy: Yeah.

Techa: What is going on.

**(Meanwhile in the cave)  
**

Bloom: it's cold.

Stella: it's cold.

Musa: brr

Aisha: guys i can't stand it.

**(They all faint) **

Olga: perfect now it's time for phase 2 of the plan.

Helga: which is.

Olga: taking them to russia.

Helga: Right.

Olga: Let's go

**(Helga snaps her finger and she teleports everything to Russia) **

**(To be Concluded) **

**Author's Note: Winx club is property of rainbow nick and 4kids tv **


	4. The Ski Trip Part 2

**(Previously On Winx Club Mysteries: The Winx girls want on a ski trip with their boyfriends and they also had to solve the mystery of missing kids who turned out to be shadow creatures and we found out Bloom's aunt and sister was behind this and want Bloom to join her she said no and her aunt decided oh okay then you die and teleport them to Russia. **

Vera: Ah welcome back girls

Olga: Thanks Vanessa.

Vera: Who are the lovely ladies.

Helga: Oh this is the winx club.

Vera: Hmmm that name sounds familiar.

Bloom: Huh you look familiar.

Vera: Oh Bloom sweetie you don't remember me but my father sure does.

**(Valtor comes out of the shadows) **

Valtor: Ah we meet again Bloom.

Bloom: Valtor but your your

Valtor: Dead, that's the best thing about your time traveling kids and you guys let me out and I come to this time to destroy you.

Bloom: Not going to happen.

Valtor: Oh fine.

Stella: Bloom girls what the Valtor.

Valtor: Yes in the flesh.

Aisha: Where are we.

Vera: Oh Russia

Olga: Yes Russia my home.

Helga: Our home.

Valtor: we would like for you to meet the trix.

Roxy: Really they are back again.

Valtor: Why yes.

Helga: Oh well look at the time it's been fun.

Olga: super fun.

Valtor: We are off now to find those nose boyfriends of yours.

Bloom: Don't hurt him.

Valtor: Oh I would never dream about doing that.

Aisha: Leave them out of this.

Stella: Yeah and could you guys get us hot chocolate it's freezing in her.

Valtor: Yeah no.

Vera: Last chance.

Bloom:No

Valtor: Suit yourself.

Stella: Hey i demand service.

Aisha: That's it

**(Aisha tries to use her powers but it fails) **

Valtor: Oh did i forget to mention you guys can't use your powers here.

Bloom: Ugh we are trapped here and we can't get out.

Vera: Exactly.

Valtor: Oh it's so amazing you guys are like trapped dogs.

Vera: Exactly.

Musa: This is just great.

Techna: Huh where are we.

Bloom: Russia wait a minute, Techna.

Techna: Yeah we get teleported here too.

Helia: Hey girls.

Bloom: Helia

Helia: Yeah

Musa: Oh my gosh Flora.

Techa: She is out.

Helia: Yeah she is nature.

Bloom: She can't held the cold.

Stella: You guys better let us go.

Valtor: Yeah no.

Bloom: Please.

Valtor: Still no.

Bloom: Wait a minute who are you.

**(The lady looks at Bloom) **

Lady: The name is Elena gilbert nice to meet you.

Bloom: Elena very nice to meet you too.

Aisha: we are your friends.

Caroline: The name is Caroline.

Jeremy: I'm Jeremy.

Bonnie: I'm Bonnie.

Bloom: Who are you guys looking for?

Elena: We got an invite to a ski weekend and then we were told yetis were there and got tricked by an old friend.

**(Klaus that would be me) **

Caroline: To think I liked you.

Bonnie: You have Stefan then.

Caroline: True.

Elijah: He thought you were annoying.

Rebakah: Yeah.

Jeremy: I love when you're right.

**(Jeremy and Bonnie kiss) **

Bloom: So you guys are humans cool.

Elena: Well about that we are vampires.

Bloom: Vampires.

Elena: Yeah.

Bonnie: Yeah and i'm a witch.

Bloom: You're a witch she is evil.

Bonnie: oh no no i'm a good witch.

Bloom: Oh good.

Bonnie: In our world there are good witches and bad witches but no fairies.

Bloom: We are from we have fairies good witches bad witches and all kind of cool creatures.

Elena: Cool do you guys have vampires.

Bloom: No.

Elena: Wow that's kinda strange.

Bloom: It's all good we met you.

Elena: What is wrong with your friend.

Bloom: Oh she is the fairy of nature she can't stand the cold.

Elena: Cool.

Bloom: Yeah.

Elena: So you the leader of the group.

Bloom: Yeah.

Elena: Sweet i'm too.

Bloom: Cool.

Vera: ugh there is too much talking here.

Valtor: agreed.

Klaus: Yeah.

Rebekah: Yeah.

Elijah: Yeah.

Olga: We are going to find the boys.

Helga: I'm with you.

**(They teleport away. Meanwhile at the lodge with Sky Brandon and Roy and Riven as well as Nex Prince Thoren) **

Sky: Where is everyone.

Riven: I have no idea.

Roy: I'm going to find Aisha first.

Nex: No i'm

Prince Thoren: Let's fight.

**(The guys stop as they notice they are not alone and Sky puts his sword to the person neck) **

Damon: woah man what's your deal.

Stefan: We are friendly what are you guys looking for.

Sky: Our girlfriends.

Damon: Same.

Stefan: We tricked your girls.

Sky: An Evil Fairy.

Riven: You guys.

Damon: Vampire hybrids.

Sky: Oh cool.

Brandon: Very cool.

Sky: Hey where is Timmy and Helia.

Brandon: Oh no.

Damon: Wait where is Jeremy.

Stefan: Oh man.

**(Helga and Olga show up out of nowhere) **

Helga: Oh hello there boys.

Olga: Nice to see now die.

**(The girls summon ice monsters) **

Helga: Have fun with them boys.

Olga: We have a fairy school to destroy.

**(Both of them teleport to the school) **

Helga: Oh look it's the school.

Fairy godmother: stop right there.

Olga: I think the correct term is freeze.

**(Olga freezes godmother) **

Helga: Now where is miss faragonda.

Miss faragonda: Right here.

Helga: Selina

Selina: Helga.

**(They all fight and they lose back to the hideout) **

Vera: Well look at that your school has been taken over.

Valtor: Now will you join us.

Bloom: No.

Elena: She will never join you.

Vera: Oh fine.

Valtor: You guys won.

Valtor: Or should we say goodbye to your boytoys.

Bloom: Leave them alone.

**(Bloom gets angry and turns to unleash the dragon flame but there is just smoke) **

Valtor: Oh my.

**(Meanwhile at the lodge) **

Sky: Move out the way I get this.

Thoren: So do i.

Roy: I'm going to beat up more than you.

Nex: No I'm.

Damon: We get this.

Stefan: Yeah.

**(Damon and Stefan plus the specialist destroy all the ice monsters) **

Sky: Yeah now that's teamwork.

Brandon: Yeah.

**(Olga and Helga teleport back) **

Helga: You boys beat our monsters.

Olga: Let's make them hey.

**(Nex and Roy grab her and Stefan compels her) **

Olga: Hey let me go.

Stefan: You will teleport us to our girlfriends.

Olga: I will teleport you to your girlfriends.

**(Olga teleports them to the hideout) **

Valtor: Hey intruders but how.

Stefan: We compelled her oh and i believe you dropped something.

**(Damon throws Helga on the ground with teeth marks) **

Valtor: No No my plan my plan.

Damon: Let's go old man.

Valtor: pass.

Klaus: I get this.

**(They fight and Damon wins everyone fights and Nex and Roy accidentally turn off the machine and unleashes the others) **

Bloom: Oh yeah now your in trouble.

Icy: Not so fast Bloom.

Darcy: Yeah you forget about us.

Stormy: Ha ha ha ha ha.

Musa: You get this Bloom.

Stella: Go bloom.

Vera: I guess it's time for me to go.

**(Vera teleports away and Icy Darcy and Stormy fight bloom and lose then Musa holds up the book and puts them back in) **

Valtor: You girls surrender or the yeti gets it.

Roxy: Don't hurt him.

Valtor: Why.

Bloom: Because it's a bad idea.

**(Bloom transforms and uses her dragon flame and sends Valtor flying into cloud tower prison) **

Roxy: it's oh okay now let's take you home.

**(They open the book and the yeti goes back inside) **

Bloom: let's go home.

Stella: Agreed

Musa: this was a successful mission.

Sky: Let's go train guys.

Brandon: Yeah.

Helia: Yeah.

Nex: Yeah.

Roy: Yeah.

Thoren: Yeah.

**(Meanwhile at Alfea) **

Bloom: That was a fun mission.

Techa: Let's send our friends home.

Stefan: Thanks for keeping my girl company.

Damon: Yeah thanks.

Bloom: What are you going to do with the vampires.

Damon: We will just fight them over and over again.

Daphne: safe travel you guys bye.

**(They teleport the vampire crew to mystic fall Virginia) **

**(Later that night We heard a loud crash and a scream and we see a mystery cloaked figure with a mask on carrying Stella away from Alfea and flying to Solaria bound and gagged) **

Bloom: Good morning girls hey where is Stella.

Flora: I have no idea.

Musa: me either.

Roxy: me either.

Aisha: Me either.

Techa: me either.

**(End of Chapter 4) **

**Author's note: Winx Club is property of nick 4kids tv and rainbow and Elena and the vampire crew is property of the cw. **


	5. Stella meets King Simon Part 1

**(The Chapter begins with Stella waking up tied to a chair with a gag over her mouth)**

Stella: mmmmmm mmmm mmmmm

King Simon: Oh hello there my new queen.

Guard: Sir you sure this is sailor moon.

King Simon: Of course you idiot she has blonde hair.

Guard: Yeah but she looks like a student.

King Simon: idiot i know what sailor moon looks like because i'm Queen Bessa and this is my twin sister Sasha.

**(She transforms into an ugly monster)**

Guard: ba nevermind you have fun your highness.

**(He runs away and Luna appears from the shadows)**

Luna: well well well look at this my sister is trapped here.

Queen Bessa: Luna Luna Luna you have the Sailor moon right.

Luna: Yes.

Queen Sasha: Excellent

Luna: What is your plan my most trouble majesties?

Queen Bessa: You will see.

**(The Monsters bring her out she is always bound and gagged) **

Bessa: now.

**(The Monsters put both girls on the chair together they switch the girl's brains) **

Luna: Now what.

Bessa: Easy you listen to us.

Sasha: Yeah.

Luna: You are going to turn into king simon again huh.

**(Bessa and Sasha turn back into king simon) **

Luna: I will take this as a yes wait what do i do with sailor moon with stella's brain.

King Simon: Easy you leave her in the dungeon.

Luna: grab the girl and put her in the dungeon.

Monster: Yes master.

**(Monster grabs Sailor moon with Stella's brain and puts her in the dungeon)**

Luna: Now what.

King Simon: Easy I will marry Stella with sailor moon's brain and become ruler of Solaria.

Luna: That is an evil plan.

King Simon: Mwhahhahahahaha.

Luna: Mwhhahhaha.

**(They both at Alfea) **

Bloom: That's strange guys I want into Stella's room and show this picture on the ground.

Aisha: Who is that.

Musa: I don't know.

Techa: Idk.

Roxy: Idk either.

**(The portal opens and the sailor moon crew pop out) **

Sailor Venus: ah ow what the where are we.

Sailor Jupiter: I have no idea i looks so life like here.

Sailor Mars: Huh interesting.

Bloom: ugh who are you guys.

Sailor Venus: We are the Sailor Scouts.

**(They do a cool pose) **

Bloom: Sailor what now.

Sailor Mars: Sailor Scouts we protect the earth from monsters and two evil queens.

Bloom: Cool so you are like us the winx.

Sailor Jupiter: The Winx?

Bloom: Yeah we fight monsters and we are fairies.

Sailor Venus: Fairies

Aisha: Yeah, let's show you.

Roxy: Hello there kitty.

Luna the cat: Hello there.

Bloom: Did that cat just talk.

Luna the cat: Why yes i did.

Flora: Did you say cat.

**(Flora's pet dog chases the cat around) **

Luna the cat: ah big dog.

Flora: Down doggie.

Roxy: Oh no

Bloom: Did you forget your pet is a dog too.

Roxy: Yeah.

**(Roxy's dog chases the cat) **

Roxy: Down .

**(The dog goes down) **

Roxy: Good boy.

Musa: So why are you guys here.

Sailor Jupiter: We are looking for our leader.

Bloom: Let me guess a mysterious person came into your universe and kidnapped her right.

Sailor Venus: Yeah.

Aisha: Are friend is missing, this must be connected.

Flora: I think so

Bloom: Is this your friend.

**(Bloom shows them the picture) **

Sailor Mars: Yeah that's her.

Bloom: Who are we looking for?

Sailor Venus: Queen Bessa and Sasha are shapeshifting girls.

Bloom: So we are looking for shapeshifters.

Aisha: Looks like it.

Flora: Shh girls the news.

**(The tv is on) **

News announcer: Breaking news Princess Stella is do to be married to King Simon of Solaria.

King Simon: It's great to be here.

Luna: Long live King Simon wohoo.

News Announcer: Where is the Princess today.

King Simon: Oh She is busy with shopping.

News Announcer: I see.

King Simon: Any other questions.

News Announcer: Do you have words for the Winx.

King Simon: Yeah stay away from Solaria if you know what is good for you.

News Announcer: There you have it Princess Stella to be married to King Simon.

**(Bloom blasts the tv) **

Aisha: Bloom are you oh okay.

Bloom: No Stella is marrying a fake king.

Techa: We are all mad.

Sailor Venus: This sounds fishy.

Sailor Jupiter: Yeah I think that kind simon guy is.

Sailor Mars: Bessa and Sasha.

Flora: Wait you guys have a point.

Bloom: Let's go.

Luna the cat: Yeah we need to save Sailor moon and Stellar

Roxy: Her name is Stella.

Luna the cat: That's what i said.

**(We cut back to Solaria) **

King Simon: Ah that was a great interview right my sweetie.

Stella: Mmmmm mmmmm mmmmm.

King Simon: ha ha ha ha ha ha nobody will help you.

Luna: Man this is boring where are those fairies.

King Simon: They better not show up or those annoying Sailor Scouts.

Luna: Why did you switch their brains.

King Simon: Easy because me and my sister love Sailor moon.

Luna: Cool.

**(The Red fountain school) **

Riven: Hey Brandon did you hear.

Brandon: Hear what.

Helia: That Stella is getting married to a King Simon.

Nex: Hey Roy, you want to fight.

Roy: No.

Sky: That's not right she is being held by her will.

Tuxedo mask: Huh where i'm i.

Sky: ah a guy in a mask.

Tuxedo mask: Who are you guys.

Riven: he doesn't remember anything.

Sky: Nope.

Nex: Nope.

Roy: I don't see that either.

Tuxedo mask: ha ha ha kidding guys.

Roy: Hey nice one man.

Tuxedo mask: Have you guys seen this girl.

Nex: No.

Tuxedo mask: Do you guys know where I can find her?

Timmy: Maybe the Solaria castle.

Sky: That King Simon.

Roy: King Simon is.

Tuxedo mask: Bessa and Sasha.

Sky: Let's crash a wedding.

Riven: I agree.

Nex: Same

Roy: me too.

Sky: me too.

Timmy: same.

Helia: same.

Tuxedo mask: let's go.

**(Back at Alfea) **

Bloom: You girls ready to go.

Aisha: Yeah.

Roxy: Yeah.

Techa: Yeah.

Musa: Yeah.

Luna the cat: How are we going to get in.

Bloom: With disguises.

Aisha: Cool.

Musa: exactly.

**(The girls and guys travel to Solaria) **

Bloom: Sky.

Sky: Bloom.

Helia: Flora.

Flora: Helia

Techa: Timmy.

Aisha: Roy Nex.

Roy: Aisha.

Nex: Aisha.

Musa: Riven.

Riven: Musa.

Tuxedo mask: Wow you girls are cute.

Bloom: Thanks and you are.

Sailor Jupiter: Tuxedo mask.

Tuxedo mask: Hey girls.

**(Luna comes out with king simon) **

Luna: Well well well look who is here.

King simon: The winx and the sailor scouts just as i planned.

Luna: You wanted this.

King simon: Yep.

Luna: What are you talking about?

King simon: You guys fell right into the trap.

Bloom: we fall right into the what.

Aisha: What trap.

**(Monsters pop out of the ground and take them away) **

Luna: Wow this amazing plan.

King Simon: you know what happens to wedding crashers guards.

Guards: yes.

Luna: take them away.

**(Guards take them away and throw them in the dungeon) **

Bloom: Stella.

Aisha: Stella.

Brandon: Stella.

Techa: Stella.

Musa: Stella.

**(They remove the gag) **

Stella: who is stella i'm sailor moon.

Sailor jupiter: Sailor moon.

Stella: Yeah.

Sailor Jupiter: Which means Sailor moon is Stella.

Flora: Oh dear.

Helia: This is bad.

**(To be concluded) **

**Author's note: Winx club is property of Nick Rainbow and 4kidstv.**


End file.
